cougarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vloggers
History Learn more about the history of the Geek & Sundry Vlogs channel on real Wikipedia. For a more comprehensive list of all of the vloggers that were originally included in the Vlogs Channel line-up on the Geek & Sundry Wiki. Basically, the vloggers were originally introduced to each other in 2013 through an Internet wide talent-search for new shows and personalities to feature on the Geek & Sundry Vlogs channel. When the channel launched, some vloggers were established as part of the channel and others were incorporated from the community (often referred to as the "Vlogger Expansion Pack"). Each vlogger specialized in a certain area of geekdom. After working together on the Geek & Sundry Network and through various collaborations, they became fast friends and continued collaborating independently-- including an ongoing weekly live hangout initiated by Mitch Hutts and James Brent Isaacs. The Vlogfriends The vlogfriends primarily refers to: Becca Canote Becca Canote hosts the YouTube channel Becca Canote where she occasionally talks about her geek passions, shares life advice with the LGBT community, and does crafts while intoxicated. Her channel has been on temporary hiatus since October 2014, but look for her in the hangouts and on her bosses' channel in the mean time! Mia Resella & Omar Najam (2 Broke Geeks) Mia Resella and Omar Najam host the YouTube channel youtube.com/2brokegeeks and were chosen as part of the "Vlogger Expansion Pack." Their channel hosts a variety of shows such as "Hey, That's on Netflix (instant watch!) and "Mia Hasn't Seen Sh*t" and incorporates the overall theme of exploring geeky passions on a budget. Learn more. Holland Farkas Holland Farkas hosts the YouTube channel Holland Talks Movies (And Various Other Things...) and was chosen as a part of the "Vlogger Expansion Pack." As the name would suggest, the channel focuses mostly on Holland's "Movie Talks" but every so often Holland decides to discuss a television show or life update instead (there have even been some instances of singing...). Dael Kingsmill Dael Kingsmill hosts the YouTube channel Monarch's Factory and is the token Aussie vlogger in the show. Dael is also the main target of the popular and award winning* game "Was Dael Born Yet?". On Monarch's Factory, Dael can often be found discussing various ancient mythologies every other Monday, as well as being Too Easily Distracted (TED) by anything. James Brent "Tigermonkey" Isaacs Paul Mason Paul Mason hosts the channel That's PS! and is the resident nerdy crafter of the vloggers. Paul is also an avid board gamer and cat lover, as evidenced by the frequent visits his black cat during the weekly hangouts. Kiri Callaghan Kiri Callaghan hosts the YouTube channel youtube.com/user/KiriCallaghan where she talks about interesting pieces of geek trivia as part of a fortnightly series called Kiriosity, as well as regular weekly Music Mondays and the occasional Bards-Eye View. Kiri also authored the book Alys, the first book in the Terra Mirum Chronicles. Teri Litorco Mitch Hutts Mitch Hutts is a geek who vlogs at youtube.com/user/mitchhutts. He mainly vlogs about creating geek themed beverages. Mitch got his start by creating www.TheDrunkenMoogle.com back in 2009, which eventually led to his introduction to YouTube. Amanda McGinnis (Console 2 Closet) Akeem Lawanson Amy Dallen Honorary Vlogfriends The following have an open and standing invitation to join a hangout at any given time: Nika Harper Tom Grey (Player Piano) Scott Tumility Scott is technically a vlogfriend, but is pretty much unable to attend because of the time difference. Vlogfriends Hangouts The Vlogfriends Hangouts refers to an ongoing series of on-air Google Hangouts, hosted on a rotation of different YouTube channels. Hangouts usually air Tuesdays, 7:30pm PST (with occasional exceptions) and topics of discussion are often pulled from user comments and Twitter interaction, with a recurring discussion of what geeky things the participants did or heard about over the last week. The G&S Forum thread discussing these hangouts (with video links) can be found here. Hosts Vloggers that have hosted the hangouts on their channel are: * Kiri Callaghan * 2 Broke Geeks (Mia & Omar) * Paul Mason * Mitch Hutts * Teri Litorco * James Brent "Tigermonkey" Isaacs * Holland Farkas Guests Coming Soon: the hangouts will feature a rotating guests.